<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】The Little Vagabond by crisshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021082">【DV】The Little Vagabond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisshiro/pseuds/crisshiro'>crisshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Twincest, inspired by French movie《Beauty and Beast》</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisshiro/pseuds/crisshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁（二代）被阎魔刀碎片带回了人间，经历了许多事情以后的但丁（四代）沉湎于时空缝隙的幻想庄园之中，他是否能找回自己失去的重要之物？<br/>或许也可名为流浪双子归家记<br/>灵感来源于法国版美女与野兽；惊情四百年；以及同标题的威廉布莱克的诗<br/>Would have no more quarrel with the Devil or the Barrel<br/>But kiss him &amp; give him both drink and apparel.<br/>更新时间可能比较神秘，谢谢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      暴雨，昏暗潮湿的荒野里人迹罕至，只有一座斑驳荒芜的庄园伫立在此。身披斗篷的年轻魔剑士甫一触碰厚重大门上缠绕的玫瑰藤蔓，它们迅速弯折枯萎，腐朽的木门从外向内洞开。被近似血脉共鸣的悸动引诱，维吉尔径直走了进去。</p><p>      令人不快的体验，庄园深处暗藏着的强大力量彰显着它斯巴达族裔的身份，比自己强大得多的力量。维吉尔沉思着，迎面是一片堪称恢宏的玫瑰园，在午夜的暴风雨里妖异盛开。风裹挟着被吹落的柔韧花瓣袭上魔剑士的眼睛，在亲密接触之前被冰蓝色的刀光切割，坠落的雨水混合物里散发不详的香甜气味。</p><p>      维吉尔沿着毫无园艺设计可言的玫瑰花园向里走，等发现状况不对劲时已经被花海包围，面前一堵花墙再次堵住去路，一朵完全开放的娇艳花朵从繁复的枝桠里主动伸出脸庞，似乎在诱惑不速之客采撷。魔剑士伸出手，却被锋利的不起眼花刺刺伤，指尖滴落的鲜红血珠与脚下的玫瑰花瓣骤然混为一体——整朵花瞬间凋谢了。</p><p>      年轻的魔剑士感到一阵被愚弄的恼怒，婴儿蓝的眼睛里凝聚着愤怒的魔力光焰，受伤的手握住随身爱刀，仅仅拔出一小截银白的刀身，动作就被打断。那份强大力量的主人，或许就是这座庄园的主人此刻正在他身后，从背后把他完整抱在怀里，两只从红色大衣衣袖里伸出的手在他胸前握拢，他听见身后的人（或许是人，也或许不是）沉重的叹息，一阵颤栗从脖颈回荡到全身，他此刻动弹不得，完全被动，对方恬不知耻地把头耷在自己的右肩上，透过一层破旧的斗篷传递灼热的吐息。</p><p>      “你折断了我的玫瑰，维吉。”维吉尔听见再熟悉不过的，耍赖的抱怨，从幼年时就一如既往地善于毁灭自己理性思考的声音，纵使时光在稚嫩的音色上略增笔墨，然而就算他肉体彻底毁灭，灵魂被消磨殆尽，也绝对不会认不出来。</p><p>      “我为毁坏了你拙劣的艺术作品而感到抱歉，但丁，虽然称它们为艺术作品不失为对我的一种冒犯，”他尽量抑止因力量不对等而产生的（维吉尔坚定地这么认为）颤抖，冷静地回答“那么回答我，你的力量从何而来。”</p><p>      被唤作但丁的人从胸膛里发出一阵愉快的笑声，像是等待接对手戏的演员般流利地，用一种戏剧特有的腔调说出了下一段台词，“为了你而来，我午夜的幽灵”，他顿了顿，微微欠身，低沉的，吟唱一样的语调继续从那张仿佛永远不愿意休息的嘴里冒出，“我曾在冰冷的地狱流浪，恶魔的血和酒让我迷失方向，直到最仁慈的利刃，我的兄弟，最仁慈的利刃给我安宁。”</p><p>      “不要紧张，我亲爱的哥哥。”半魔中理应年幼的那个磨蹭着扯下另一个的兜帽，堪称虔诚地亲吻那头银白色的，被梳理得当的头发，“不必狂喜”，他喃喃自语，“你是我应得的所有祝福，你是我的所有物。”</p><p>      也是这祝福为代价的所有诅咒。他隐去了后半句，但年轻的半魔并没有忽略胞弟眼底的痛楚，它像锋利的剑刺穿了维吉尔的心肺，却在刺穿的那一刻流淌出蜜与酒。</p><p>      “停止说蠢话，弟弟，就算以你的标准都称得上是可怜，你看起来是做了笔不菲的交易，失去的东西让你缅怀至今”，维吉尔停顿了一下揣摩措辞，“无论你失去了什么，我永远不会成为你的所有物，失去的东西就亲手拿回来，我从不认为我的弟弟是一个只会找母亲哭闹的懦夫，别擅自把我当作你的附庸，或是你交易的筹码。”</p><p>      而我也曾失去珍视之物，如果不曾失去，也就不会变得强大。维吉尔终于推开了身后不算太认真的束缚，面对面四目相对，却同样不曾把话说完。</p><p>      “别这样，哥哥，你不知道我已在这里等待了多久，但每一个等待的夜晚都有意义，今夜我能有荣幸邀请你一起参观我的所有吗，倘若你能忘掉所有烦恼之物，只是为我停留，那我的幸福将与你永存。”</p><p>      但丁后退半步做出一个邀请的姿势，一朵盛放的玫瑰被理应年轻的半魔献给理应年长的那一位，暴雨冲刷下却不曾减损一分颜色。</p><p>      “我接受你的邀请，或是威胁。”一根幻影剑在雨水间隙中成型，维吉尔露出了冷笑，或者说他只是上挑了一下嘴角，艳丽的花朵顷刻间四散成红色魔力粉末消失。他伸手再次打理被雨水搅乱的碎发，不曾捕捉到眼前的但丁浸透怀念的绝望眼神。</p><p>      “那么，至少我们可以先进屋换身衣服，烤烤火，或者洗个热水澡。”在维吉尔改变想法之前，但丁转身向走向主屋，花墙自动让出了一条直线道路。</p><p>      啧，维吉尔在心里摇头，他或许已经来不及为今天的心血来潮后悔了。</p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Give me some Ale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      橡木餐桌上的晚餐温暖且丰盛，维吉尔却不曾投入享受哪怕片刻，这片透着古怪氛围的庄园深处，呼唤他进入此地之物仍在某处散发神秘的魔力。</p>
<p>      晶莹剔透的水晶矮脚杯里饭后甜点七分满，冻住的奶油冰凉沁齿，维吉尔心不在焉，浅尝辄止，视线和坐在对面的但丁相接时才找回飘忽的神志。记忆里的烦人精绝不会放过母亲准备的任何甜食，维吉尔放下勺子，金属和柔软餐巾撞击出沉闷的钝器敲打声。</p>
<p>      “我的手艺不合你的胃口吗，维吉？”像是等待这个讯号已久，但丁也放下刀叉，慢条斯理地擦拭嘴唇，徐徐开口，“冰激凌要化了，还是你需要我为你准备点别的？”</p>
<p>      “你在搞什么花样，”理应年长的半魔此时浑身干燥，穿戴整洁，解下餐巾后将餐前褪下的手套重新套上手，他站起身，将属于自己的那份向对面推了十几公分，“你想要的这些我如今都可以给你，但是不要再妨碍我想做的事。”</p>
<p>      但丁的眼神随着皮革覆盖指骨一路舔舐到指间，他并没有多留意哥哥给予的谦让和善意，手肘支撑桌面将头垫起一个角度，“我愿意完成你的所有愿望，维吉，除了抛弃我。”</p>
<p>      “我绝情的哥哥，一次又一次抛弃我以后，我又要等待多久，我还能怎么完成你的愿望？”他死死盯着转身走向门口的维吉尔，单手捏着桌沿站起，叛逆隐于桌角阴影里微微闪光。</p>
<p>      这不讲理的谴责非同小可，撒谎精，维吉尔握紧阎魔刀，“我不曾抛弃你，又何谈一次又一次，”他背向而立，坚决地表达反对，“你总是这样，企图把所有的错归咎于我。”</p>
<p>      “那你现在又想做什么，或许我从来没有真正弄懂过你想要的是什么，”虽然站着没有动，但空气中不详的魔力波动昭示紧张的氛围，但丁像是恳求，又像是投降者的自言自语，“告诉我，哥哥，告诉我你到底想要什么。”</p>
<p>      “我想要力量，”维吉尔转身，缓慢抽出从不离身的阎魔刀，“更多的力量，弟弟。”</p>
<p>      月光从窗外低斜倾斜而入，但丁审视着眼前熟悉的半魔，冰冷的刀筋将凌冽的反光笔直刺入眼底，这把绝情武士刀和它的主人一样锋利，他低头叹息，从桌后走出，将叛逆扛在肩膀上，“再陪我玩一会儿吧维吉，力量并不会给你一个活蹦乱跳的弟弟。”</p>
<p>      维吉尔转动刀镡，后撤一步，风衣下摆撕裂空气，澄黄色下续安静服帖地听从使用者的摆布，他摆出斩击的架势，“你将会为你的无礼和自大而忏悔。”</p>
<p>      冰蓝与赤红的刀痕在地板上交错刻印，尽管两人都对双方的招式熟稔于心，但丁明显更清楚这位年轻的哥哥的所有可能反应，或许岁月的馈赠并不可逆，传奇恶魔猎人娴熟地抓住维吉尔的纰漏，甚至游刃有余地贴近，缴械对方以后挑开大衣搂住对方纤细的腰身，裸露在皮革以外的指节轻浮地沿着曼妙曲线摩挲，这暧昧的举动无疑加剧激怒了主动攻击的半魔，挣扎无果后维吉尔只能愤怒地瞪视将自己几乎拦腰抱住的弟弟，眼里几乎喷出火，幽蓝的幻影剑无差别地围住两人，蓄势待发。</p>
<p>      就是这样的眼神才惹人怜爱，但丁情不自禁地低头吮吸因为愤怒而绷紧的嘴唇，撬开因舔舐而红肿的唇瓣，舌头入侵的那一刻所有幻影剑一齐制造了鲜血淋漓的凶案现场——他和维吉尔的血融在一起滴落，疼痛在经年累月的战斗中被钝化，但丁只觉得兴奋，部分魔人化的预兆让他抓紧了维吉尔，利爪刺入手臂渗出鲜血，唇舌分开的时候他在回味里品尝到浓烈的玫瑰和奶油甜味，“放轻松，维吉，我的玫瑰，这毫无用处，你应该学会什么是放弃。”</p>
<p>      强烈的性暗示，锐利的疼痛和剧烈的羞辱感让维吉尔攥紧拳头，从来如此，胡搅蛮缠的弟弟永远不懂什么是尊重。</p>
<p>      仿佛引颈就戮的囚徒，维吉尔被押送回座位上，天鹅绒软垫也无法舒缓他的神经。剑拔弩张的氛围里压力却消失得很突然，被松开的那一刻，年轻的魔剑士飞身回敬以上旋踢，又被轻易地拽住脆弱的脚踝卸了力道。</p>
<p>      “渣滓。”维吉尔上下起伏的胸脯昭示他在这场争斗中的负担有多么难以承受，却又对面前明显无法战胜的血亲无可奈何，“我不会向你屈服。”</p>
<p>      胜利的那一方却半蹲下来抱住维吉尔的双腿，仿佛回退到八岁的幼稚年华，伏在长兄身上撒娇，“连陪我一晚对你来说都是难以忍耐的挑战吗，哥哥？”</p>
<p>      以敏捷迅猛著称的魔剑士明显有片刻的愣怔，按人类世界的年龄来说他甚至尚未成年，如果那一日什么都不曾发生，讨人厌的幼稚鬼弟弟还会像现在这样依赖他吗？维吉尔伸手抚摸眼前梳理顺滑的银白头发，短暂的温情又被深远遐思取代——不，这一切都不可能重来，向虚无的存在祈求奇迹是弱者的无能行为，只有变强，变得更强才能不再被危险胁迫，为什么这个但丁成长至此却仍然不明白这么简单的道理？愠怒和不甘重新点燃了将要熄灭的挣扎，“放开我，你什么都不……”</p>
<p>      “你又要说我什么都不懂了是吗？”把脸埋进兄长腿间的但丁闷闷地打断维吉尔的话，“或许我真的不明白，但是你明白我想要的是什么吗，维吉。”他抬起头，破碎的，绝望的目光包含深刻的怀念与眷恋，“我恨你，维吉尔，哥哥，我讨厌你。”他哽咽着，再次埋下头。</p>
<p>      维吉尔看不清他的表情，深邃真切的痛苦从双胞弟弟的心一直传达到自己的心，甚至与那团一直在呼唤自己的力量源形成共鸣，动脉里澎湃的魔力冰凉彻骨，他又想起那些温暖的嬉闹午后，树荫下的捉迷藏和秋千架边的剑术练习……</p>
<p>      “…起来，不许哭。”违心推拒的力道也显得矫情，魔剑士托起弟弟的头，“睡觉前也需要重新洗漱。”</p>
<p>      ***</p>
<p>      关上卧室门的时候，他又对这些短暂发生的，打破底线的事有些懊悔，补充道，“只此一次，但丁。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>